


Plastic Feathers

by BeeFruit



Series: A Land Full of Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'll add as I go on - Freeform, Modern Fantasy, a mostly friendly adventure!, but theres magic and thats what matters, i mean its...slightly futuristic???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFruit/pseuds/BeeFruit
Summary: Malak was a perfectly normal 14-year-old boy, though not every 14-year-old had wings, even less has any hint of feathers at all.





	Plastic Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first post, hope ya have fun!
> 
> Leave constructive criticism if ya want

Malak woke up stretching out and yawning like most mornings, feathers fluttering in the light that slid through the blinds. Today was Saturday, shopping day… Something he dreaded with all his heart. There was no use in trying to get out of it, so Malak just went and got dressed. His mother had already poured him a bowl of cereal, as always he climbed down the stairs and his mother told him that they were going to the store today. As if this wasn’t a weekly thing. 

The shopping trip was uncomfortable, Malak has always gathered stares in public. Not every 14-year-old has wings, in fact, very few have any hint of feathers at all. The cashier joked about angels as Malak stood quietly in line, holding a bag of chips. He despised this.

The rest of the week was boring and uncomfortable, Sunday then school. Then Malak went home once again to mess with his homely hoard of computers and electronics until dinner came, but something was off. His mother had cleaned the house, including his own room. Malak had gotten yelled at for molting his feathers on the couch, twice. Why was she wearing her good dress? Okay, something is definitely off. Malak had questioned his mother’s antics. She opened her mouth to speak but instead took a moment to think about everything she needed to say.

“Mal, uncle Essa is visiting―” Malak’s mother paused to brush a coil of her dark hair behind her ear. “He has something to ask you.” She mumbled uncharacteristically quietly but tried to bury it with an unwavering smile. It didn’t work as well as either of them hoped. Malak didn’t know his uncle very well, though from what his mother told him, he could guess Essa was a researcher of supernatural types. Malak could see why his mother was so anxious, he was too.

Before Malak could say a word, His mom started on dinner as she yelled at Malak to get dressed in something was “Actual clothing!” They both rushed around, making everything absolutely perfect. Together, Malak and his mom listed everything possible that Essa might judge them about. Malak had learned this was all a part of his mother’s and Essa’s sibling rivalry and trying to one-up each other near constantly, he was grateful he was an only child.

The doorbell, that tone rang throughout the silent house. Uncle Essa had arrived and everything was in its place. His mother answered the door and invited Essa in as they made sarcastic remarks at each other. Malak set the table as the other two chatted, what had his mother been so worried about? Essa talked about his research, while Malak’s mother bragged about him in a way that might not be entirely true. The lack of angel jokes was a nice change.

Essa paused, Malak remembered that dreaded question that his mother forewarned him about. “Now, Mal me and your uncle had discussed this beforehand so you have total permission.” Malak took a bite and chewed slowly, “You can stay in the city with me during the summer, all kinds of other children with traits such as yours. You can bring anything you’d like to with us.”

Malak finally swallowed, glancing at his mother who just nodded at him. Barely containing himself Malak almost screamed as he exclaimed: “Of course I’m going!” He was absolute without a doubt going. Essa smiled, his mother looked a bit disappointed. “When are we going, Essa?” Malak questioned with a barely contained smile, he felt like he was about to implode. Wings flapped around, loose feathers falling out. The second Essa replied with a date, Malak rushed into his room. He haphazardly shoved various shirts, pants, and shorts into a bag. Packed his pile of cables and electronics into a box as neatly as he could get, which was everything but neat.

Uncle Essa had left with a hug and farewell, hopping back into his truck and driving into the distance until that very special day came.

Malak knew it would be two weeks before he left, but he couldn’t help over planning every single detail there was to this trip. The last day of school ended without much trouble, still, people felt as they needed to touch Malak’s wings as much as possible. The days dragged by, painfully slow. Counting down until that truck came into view. Malak had spent all day staring down from the top of the roof, he had climbed up the side of the house to get a better view. The second Essa’s truck came into Malak’s line of sight, he jumped and glided from the roof though the landing was pretty rough. 

“Malak, are you okay?!” Essa had just barely stepped out of his truck when Malak tumbled to the ground, face first. Malak simply looked up and smiled as bright as the sun, maybe brighter. Essa had never felt so concerned. 

Malak beamed “Uncle Essa, how you been!” while picking himself up off the lawn. Essa was perplexed but Malak simply chattered on and on. As they walked inside, Malak’s mother trapped them in an embrace and offered to make food. Refusing a meal from her was utterly hopeless. Malak had grabbed his bags after eating and said goodbye. He got a hug that lasted just a little too long and was just a little too tight from his mother. 

Malak climbed into Essa’s truck though it was rather small and, all of the luggage and Malak’s wings taking up most of the space which made the ride a bit less comfy than hoped. The ride was long, but Malak happily pressed his face up to the window like a small child. He watched the suburbs transform into a bustling urban city, it was a hypnotic sight. 

Essa parked his truck and walked into a condo, with sharp and clean edges. Malak followed closely behind while taking in all the glamour of the city, wings unfolding. Essa had set up a guest bedroom and Malak had begun to unpack. His dusty bundle of cables, plastic, solder, and boards looked out of place in the slick and neat room. Malak himself looked out of place, tank-tops and loose clothes in warm, vivid colors didn’t blend well with the artificial and neutral aesthetic of this place. Soft feathery, wings in a warm gray stuck out against the solid and smooth surfaces of everything around him.

Days passed and turned into weeks, most of the time Malak was answering questions from his uncle. Malak was glad there was no poking and prodding, but he soon became bored with the repetitiveness of everything. Essa had to go out to discuss research with his colleagues. He took this opportunity to go out himself.

Malak desperately needed fresh air, but the city felt a little too man-made right now. He had found a medium-sized building made with large bricks, perfection. In the nearby ally, Malak climbed on top of the dumpster and latched onto the building, making his way up. If he fell he had wings to back him up. Malak pushed the fact he couldn’t quite fly yet away. Malak pulled himself over the edge of the roof and looked for a building just a bit taller, hopping and fluttering until he grabbed onto the building. 

Jumping from building to building, apartments to offices. Malak had taken a rest on top of an apartment complex, a fairly nice one at that. He peered over the edge, looking into an alleyway, from the height Malak was it was hard to make out. There was a child around his age quickly moving into the maze-like alley, followed by much larger gray blobs who he assumed were other people. The kid was cornered, backing slowly into a wall.

Malak then had a bad idea, a terrible thought. This idea was absolutely horrible, hopelessly awful. Malak leaned a little further forward, wings stretching behind him. He still had that disastrous idea echoing in his head.

Then the next thing Malak knew, he wasn’t peering over the ledge. He was falling, gliding, flying? Malak finally realized this was the worst idea he’s had ever and probably last idea he’ll ever have. He glided down, towards the alley and held his arms outstretched as he aimed for the child.

Malak had grabbed them and swooped up to avoid the ground. The extra weight had almost caused him to fall back to the earth, but Malak held the other tightly and flapped his wings vigorously and rhythmically. He still didn’t quite make the landing and crashed onto the top of a building, the unknown kid tumbling out of his arms.

Sitting up Malak muttered,“What is going on?” barely audible then repeating at a greater volume, “WHAT IS GOING ON!?” his mumbling escalated into actual screaming. “Who are you even? What is…” He trailed off as Malak saw the other kid get up, she had what Malak assumed what was horns and a tail of sorts. He pressed his wings against his back and slowly stood up.

The horned girl was pale with bobbed hair that was nearly white, in stark contrast to Malak’s own burnt umber skin and dark hair coiled into bunches. They stood still, staring at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Malak collected his thoughts, held out his hand, and spoke.

“The name’s Malak, I’m staying in town for the summer and I think I just saved your life. What’s up?” He managed to sound ten times more casual and carefree than his internal feelings would dictate.

The horned girl took his hands, with a fanged smiled. 

“It’s Airi.”


End file.
